lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo
Biography " Life's hard when you don't know who you are. It's harder if you don't know what you are. My love carries a death sentence. I was lost for years, searching while hiding, only to find I belonged to a world hidden by humans. I won't hide anymore! I will live the life I chose!" Bo Bo is the main protagonist of The Lost Girl. She Is a Succubus who was raised by human parents, and had no idea what she was at the beginning of the series. All Bo seemed to know was the fact that in order to quench her appitite and survive she needed to feed from humans for their sexual chi, which always led to her killing them and left her guilt-ridden and alone. Bo is openly bi-sexual and although she needs sex to survive she has only had two romantic relationships in the series with Dyson andLauren. Early Life Not much is known about her early life besides that she was given up as an infant by her biological mother Aife( Sasha) .She stayed with her adopted family bielieving she was human until the age of 18 when she killed her first love and ran away from home, forging different I.D's in order to escape detection. Finding Out She Is Fae In the show's first episode Bo is working as a cocktail waitress at a bar where she first meets Kenzi who is there pick-pocketing the clients. A very aggressive male patron targets Kenzi and slips a date -rape drug into her drink. Bo feeds from him and kills him in order to save Kenzi. When the body is later dicovered by the police both Dyson and Hale surmise that the man was killed by a fae and investigate further. When they realize Bo is in fact the assailant, they turn her over to the Fae Elders. Bo is examined by Lauren (the Light-Fae's doctor) who finally informs her that she is a succubuss. Bo is confused yet happy to find out that she is not abnormal and that there are others like her. Lauren also tells her that she can controle her powers with help and will no longer have to kill in order to feed which greatly relieves Bo. Personality Bo is fiercly independent, not wanting to allign herself to any clan, and choses not to subjucate herself to either the Light or Dark Fae. She has shown great loyalty to her friends, risking her life to help them. Bo does not regard humans as inferior beings as most other fae do and instead insists on living among them, while still keeping her true nature hidden. She is very beautiful and sexy and due to her nature is an extremely sexual being, not only needing sex to survive but quite obviously enjoying it as well. On one occasion she has had a threesome with a married Fae couple in the episode Faetal Attraction . Powers and abilities Several times through the first season she was reffered to as being untrainned, but shows excepitional skills, which are intuitive, and get stronger as the season progresses and she learns more about herself. She has displayed these powers: *Draining the life force (chi) from someone during a kiss, and can also replensh a persons chi with a kiss as well.( Her eyes turn a luminous blue when this occurs). *Absorbing sexual energy (chi) during sex. *See the amount of lust a person has by looking at them. *Controling a person's responses by touch, intralling them. *Stronger and faster than average human. This increases and decreases based on the last time she fed. *Accelerated healing by "feeding" - kissing or having sex. *Shows intuitive proficiancy with various weapons. Relationships *Dyson Bo's relationship with Dyson is both very intense and complicated. Because Dyson is Fae and very strong they are able to kiss and have sexual relations without causing him harm. At first they have a sexual "arrangement" which enables Bo to feed from Dyson in order to survive and heal when she is injured. As the first season progresses they fall in love. At the end of season Dyson sacrifices his love for Bo in order to give her strenght to do battle with Aife. In the present they are exclusively friends and allies. *Kenzi is Bo's best friend and sidekick. They live together in an abandoned old house which used to be a a "dope den". They are partners in a private investigating buisness. Their relationship could best be described as a very close sisterly bond. *Trick *Lauren is a human doctor owned by the Light Fae. Bo "enthralled" Lauren when they first met to get her to help her escape. The two women have since become close friends with an obviously strong sexual and romantic attraction. Category:Fae Category:Season1 Category:Season 2